Zeljko Ivanek
Zeljiko Ivanek (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Dogville (2003)'' [Ben]: Machine-gunned (along with everybody else in the town) by James Caan's thugs. (The massacre scene was so chaotic, I couldn't be sure whether we actually saw Zeljko's death, but it's established that everyone in the town is killed.) (Thanks to Vincent, Artur, and Dick Hertz) *''The Bourne Legacy (2012)'' [Dr. Donald Foite]: Commits suicide (after being brainwashed to shoot his co-workers) by shooting himself in the head as the cops corner him in the lab while Rachel Weisz watches in horror. *''Seven Psychopaths (2012)'' [Paulo]: Killed in an epic shootout (this is depicted in a dream and he survives the film in reality) TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Roland (1994)'' [Roland Fuller/''Dr. Arthur Grable]: Playing a dual role as twins; Grable is killed in a car crash with his severed head being brought back to life by cryogenics to possess his twin until his cryogenically frozen head is defrosted and destroyed by James Sloyan. ("Fuller" survives the episode.) *24: 11:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m. (2002)'' [Andre Drazen]: Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland when trying to escape with his father (Dennis Hopper) in the docks. '' (Thanks to Gary and Neil)'' *''Touching Evil: Pilot (2004)'' [Professor Ronald Hinks]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head in his study; his body is shown afterwards when Jeffrey Donovan comes in to kill him and discovers that Zeljko's already dead. *''Cold Case: One Night (2006)'' [John Harding]: Dies from multiple sclerosis in prison Shortly after the episode ended. *''Damages: I Hate These People (2007)'' [Ray Fiske]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth at the office of Glenn Close while she looks on in shock. *''Lost: Not in Portland (2007)'' [Edmund Burke]: Run over by a bus. *''Heroes: Orientation (2009)'' [Emile Danko]: Killed by Ray Park in his apartment when he slashes his stomach open, he then collapses on the floor to his death. *''True Blood: Hitting the Ground (2010)'' [Magister]: Has his head knocked off his body by Denis O'Hare. *''Revolution: Everyone Says I Love You (2013)'' [Dr. Calvin Horn]: Immolated by the nanotech (which uses the likeness of a small boy played by Aidan Sussman) upon orders from Zak Orth. *''Banshee: The Truth About Unicorns (2014)'' [Agent Jim Racine]: Shot in the head from long range by Lyne Renee. *''12 Monkeys: Pilot (2015)'' [Leland Goines]: Shot to death (partially off-screen) by Aaron Stanford after previously begin injured in an explosion by Stanford. He later is seen alive in other episodes when Stanford realizes he killed Ivanek in the wrong period prior to Ivanek releasing the virus Stanford wished to prevent from having occur. Gallery Zeljkoivanek.jpg|Zeljko Ivanek in Touching Evil: Pilot Ivanek, Zeljko Ivanek, Zeljko Ivanek, Zeljko Category:Yugoslavian actors and actresses Ivanek, Zeljko Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Action Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:Fantasy Stars Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Lost cast members Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:True Blood cast members Category:People who died in True Blood series Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Banshee Cast Members